


A Little Longer

by yaniee1999



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Seonho is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaniee1999/pseuds/yaniee1999
Summary: Guanlin just wanted to shop in peace but he ends up making a friend (developing a crush) instead?





	A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda rushed but I love the cube trainees so I wrote this while I felt like it.

Guanlin walks into the convenience store near his house, on his way home from school. He decided to pick up something to eat since his parents are out of town for the night and he needs to keep himself replenished some how.

He greets the cashier as he enters the chilly environment and moves into a near by aisle to begin examining his options of food choices. His eyes land on the small triangular rice cakes and as his hand reaches down to grab one. Suddenly, he’s met by another hand, reaching towards the same direction.

He looks up to see a boy, wearing the uniform of the high school neighboring his. Guanlin doesn't know him at all but suddenly he stops dead in his tracks and stares for what seems like an eternity to him but is only a few seconds.

The other boy just seems to shrug at Guanlin and grabs the triangular shaped rice cakes and moves on down the aisle to carry on his shopping.

Guanlin finally snaps out of his daze and realizes what just happened. He shakes his head and grabs a couple of things like a drink and few different snacks and rushes past the boy, who is still close by, to pay for all his items.

Guanlin can feel his face heating up by the second but he ignores it as much as he can, and quickly thanks the cashier and exits the store after all his purchases are made. The outside air feels like its doing miracles to his face because he’s finally cooling down, but the past events keep flashing back.

“Ugh, what was I doing?” groaning in embarrassment, Guanlin squats onto the ground and begins to rummage his hand through his hair in frustration.

Luckily the street was deserted, no one near by to hear Guanlin’s crazy self talk. “Just forget it. You’ll probably never see him again anyways.” The thought saddens him a little. There's a small voice telling him that he should visit this particular store more often but he pushes that thought away. Guanlin stands back up, takes a deep breath and carries on home. 

“What’s with that kid any ways, is it possible to look that innocent and cute?” Once again Guanlin wants to shrink and disappear, the feeling of slowly loosing his mind is there and he just wants to arrive home already. But suddenly, Guanlin head spins to someone seemingly shouting, and he presumes it’s towards him since he’s the only one there on the desolated street.

“Hey, excuse me!” The voice calls out. As the figure gets closer, Guanlin can make out better of who it is. And of course it just had to be him.

The boy, previously the one he stopped and stared at in the store, stops right in front of him. He places both his hands on his knee in attempts to catch his breath, small beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. Guanlin doesn't know what to say, he doesn't even understand the situation but he just goes with it. 

The boy suddenly straightens up, “This,” he holds something out towards a Guanlin. It's a bag. “You left this near the cashier. You must have forgotten to pick it up.”

Guanlin takes the bag and peers inside. It’s the rice cakes...out of all things. “Thanks, but you didn't have to run all the way down here, I would have realized anyways and gone back to get em’.” Awkwardly, Guanlin scratches the back of his neck. He doesn't know if this is fate or pure luck or if life just hates him but he’s happy he’s seen the boy again. 

Guanlin struggles to keep the smile creeping up, off his face.

“Oh, don't worry about it. It hadn't been long so I presumed you were close by. And well I couldn't let good food like this go to waste now could I.” The boy laughs a little breathlessly, and Guanlin wants to bury himself into the ground. This boy is cute AND kind. Guanlin doesn't know where to take the conversion so he just asks whatever pops into his head.

“What’s your name?” 

The boys face brightens at the others question. He moves his jacket away a little so his name tag is visible, “Yoo SenHo. I'm in my second year of high school.”

Guanlin is taken back a little. This kids a year younger than him and Guanlin thought he would have been completely fooled if Yoo SeonHo had said he’s older. “I’m Lai Guanlin. I’m in my senior year now.”

The air becomes awkward again but Seonho speaks up this time, “Well I should get going.” 

“Do you live far from here? I could walk you home.” Guanlin offers. He doesn't want to sound needy but he’d like to spend more time with this Seonho and if walking him home is a way to do that, then he’ll do it.

“I really don't live far, you don't have to do that.” 

Guanlin doesn’t fall back yet.

“No, since you went through the effort to get me my stuff back, the least I can do is keep you company while you walk home.” Guanlin pushes Seonho, urging him to walk and lead the way.

“Erm, well if you say so hyung.”

Something about Seonho calling him ‘hyung’, as if they known each other for years, makes Guanlin's heart skip a beat and again hes struggling to keep the lurking grin off his face. 

“So, were already at best buds?”

Seonho runs in front off Guanlin, and proceeds to walk backwards, “Can we be friends? I know it’s a little rude to ask but...” Guanlin’s shocked but his stone face covers it really well leading Seonho to sulk thinking Guanlin is denying. Which isn't the case at all. 

Guanlin replies fast after that, not wanting the boy to think for a second that he’s rejecting the offer, “Yeah, I mean of course we can be friends.”

“Then that's great, lets hang out more often then!”

And there, Seonho’s smile, absolutely breathtaking. HE’S absolutely breathtaking and Guanlin wishes he had the power to stop time so that he could admire this moment. He doesn't know where being friends with Seonho will take him but at least he can hold onto him for a little while longer.


End file.
